


风之旅人/Journey

by Sawa_G



Series: PEREGRINATION [5]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: *米诺斯&艾亚哥斯&路尼的场合，男大学生日常*现代系列冥界支线，关联拉达篇*轻微艾拜向暗示
Relationships: Balron Lune & Griffon Minos, Behemoth Violeta/Garuda Aiacos, Garuda Aiacos & Griffon Minos
Series: PEREGRINATION [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545115
Kudos: 2





	风之旅人/Journey

艾亚哥斯走出奥斯陆港码头的那一刻，抬起头，越过一株紫叶挪威槭卵圆的树冠看见云层后的半圈日晕，不完整的彩虹色轮廓外散发出渐浅的银白光辉：在艾亚哥斯模糊不清的幼时记忆中，总有人不停地在耳边叮嘱，警告他不可以在日晕过后的一天之内出门，因为那是大自然以其独特的语言在向人们展示不祥与凶兆。  
在某个年龄之后，另某个年龄之前，艾亚哥斯确实曾对此深信不疑，但他又很快选择弃绝一切类似的谕告，无论来自头顶的神灵、环伺的自然还是家中的年长者。年少的孩童只想摆脱所有权威的管控，无所拘束地推开深宅厚重的的樟木大门，远离庭院幽深晦暗的阴影，在市区曲折狭窄的道路上奔跑穿梭。湿婆和释迦牟尼的魂魄分头盘踞在两边的庙宇中，隔着一条水蛇般的小径无言对望。当他跟随轰轰作响的汽车一路走去，会在长街尽头遥遥看见排列整齐的别墅和洋房，昂首挺胸地矗立在天空之下，带着与身后世界格格不入的现代感，仿佛在接受一场太阳的检阅。艾亚哥斯往往在此止步，转身退回加德满都的猴群和庙宇间，然后他挥挥手，将自河岸边燃烧的尸身上升腾而起的呛人浓烟从鼻前驱散。  
那是艾亚哥斯记忆中最为模糊的一段岁月，或许是因为那些时日太过愉快、毫无阴翳，而人类的大脑却天生对绝望和痛苦更为敏感，一场惨重的天灾远比邻家女孩身上鲜艳的纱丽更能留下深刻的痕迹。圣战正式打响的一个月之前，身处欧洲大陆的年轻留学生收到两封故乡的来信，一封是中规中矩了无生趣的家书，另一封则是邻居关怀备至的问候。他尚未来得及回想起记忆中的女孩最喜欢何种款式何种颜色的服饰，隔天就听闻暴雨和洪水突如其来地光顾了他的故乡。美丽而脆弱的加德满都成为报纸一角上书写的阿拉伯数字，尔后这份起了褶皱的印刷品与两张触感粗糙的手写书信被一同安放进带锁的抽屉，很快又有一张最近时间的回程机票压了上去。然而，直到纸张上的墨水味相纠缠混合，也无人再拿起它们，因为抽屉的主人在此之前便披挂上幽暗的冥衣，走上一道命中注定的路途。  
艾亚哥斯仍能记得，在离开大地与太阳的最后一步迈出前，天空上曾现出一轮明亮的日晕。

出租车的发动机启动，引擎轰响。艾亚哥斯关上车窗，从钱夹里捏出一张纸条展示给驾驶座上的司机，对方瞥一眼上面写着的地址，漫不经心地点点头。紫叶挪威槭被甩在身后，而头顶的那圈日晕竟还如影随形，并且在摆脱了树冠的遮挡后，缓慢地变得完整了。作为此次挪威之行的起点，艾亚哥斯没办法将这看作一个好的开始——不知道从什么时候起，他不再具有少年时那样的勇气了，神祇与自然的话语取回了应有的力量，在各个方面都施加上强有力的影响。  
实话说来，这确实是一次计划之外的旅行。不久之前，他还在瑞士与列支敦士登边境的小镇旅馆里睡觉，电话铃声猝不及防地打碎空无一物的梦中世界，艾亚哥斯被摇滚乐的前奏声震得瞬间惊醒，恍然还以为大敌临头，劈手把电话挥到地上，幸而芬兰品牌的产品质量值得信赖，铃声非但没有减弱反而势头更猛。艾亚哥斯通过窗帘间一道缝隙窥见外面璀璨的星空，边在心里骂骂咧咧边看向屏幕上的来电显示：不认识的号码，想必是推销和骚扰电话。他换了另一个词持续咒骂，按下拒接键又转头埋进枕头，可他今晚注定与安稳觉无缘，因为电话安静了不超过两秒，又坚持不懈地重头播放了那首摇滚乐——从那以后，艾亚哥斯发誓，再也不会把《It’s So Easy》设定为电话铃声。  
打来电话的人是米诺斯。艾亚哥斯接听的时候心情不佳，差点上来就劈头盖脸地把一通咒骂都甩过去，对方似乎已经通过多次的拒接感受到了这一点，抢在前头飞快表明身份。艾亚哥斯愣了好一会儿，等脑袋稍稍清醒，才认出天贵星的声音。他不由把屏幕举到眼前，刚想质问米诺斯怎么知道自己的号码，就忽地想起自己前一阵子在火车上偶遇潘多拉，在曾经的冥王军统帅的推动下，两人顺利交换了联系方式。  
米诺斯接着进入正题，直言他的来电是为了向艾亚哥斯咨询尼泊尔旅游攻略，这个目的实在过于鸡毛蒜皮，甚至让后者遗忘了深更半夜被吵醒的愤怒，对旧时战友想一出是一出的举动完全无言以对。他们随后聊了几句话，艾亚哥斯回忆不起具体内容了，只记得米诺斯在临近谈话结尾的时候也邀请他来自己家乡看看，被艾亚哥斯不假思索地否决了：北欧太冷了。  
“你这是偏见！是刻板印象！”狮鹫兽在电话那头高声抗议，艾亚哥斯怀疑他很想将奥斯陆最近两年的气象报告全拍到自己脸上，显然，自己生活了二十多年的城市被如此看待令米诺斯极为不悦，“那我还要说，在今天之前，我也一直以为尼泊尔是白茫茫一片的山中雪国。”  
“尼泊尔并不……”  
“所以你瞧，你必须得自己去了解才能发现事实真相。”米诺斯打断迦楼罗的反驳，义正言辞地讲起人生哲理，“亲眼见过之后你就会发现，奥斯陆的气候与你熟悉的加德满都根本没有大的差异，前者是海洋的馈赠，而后者得益于山脉的庇护。”  
米诺斯沉默了一下，似乎在计算什么。  
“一周后是圣灵降临节假期，我知道你很闲。”几秒后，他得出结论，“你一定要来。”

艾亚哥斯也不知道自己为什么会应下邀请，但无论如何，结果便是他在圣灵降临节的前一天坐在了奥斯陆港码头出发的出租车上。他必须承认自己的想象有不少错处，因为奥斯陆确实是个气候宜人的美丽城市，夏季绝佳的避暑圣地，绝不会动不动就暴雪肆虐、冰封万里。北欧人特有的冷漠和寡淡也让艾亚哥斯倍感舒适，这意味着在这里，即便他始终保持沉默，不与任何人进行无意义的对话，也只会被看作是正常现象。好比此刻，他一点也不希望出租车司机自来熟地和他东拉西扯高谈阔论。  
这一点获得了米诺斯的认可，于是更让艾亚哥斯相信，天贵星骨子里就是个货真价实的北欧人，生硬无趣的程度和拉达曼提斯有的一拼，甚至于更胜一筹。拉达曼提斯身上多少还能看出些正常的年轻人该有的情绪变化，米诺斯简直就像个永远云淡风轻的老干部，从他嘴里很少听见情绪化的发言，一切以客观事实为准，有一说一有二说二，除了他们三巨头和关系近的下属之外，米诺斯的这点特性在面对其他冥斗士时更加明显——拉达曼提斯偶尔还会讲冷笑话呢！但尽管如此，如果非要将这两个人进行对比，那么“幽默感”一词似乎更容易落到天贵星身上。艾亚哥斯对此百思不得其解，某天突然灵光一现：大约是因为米诺斯从声线到惯用语调都更为明快些，硬是能把干巴巴的内容讲出苏联政治笑话的效果，但归根究底，艾亚哥斯觉得，这应该是发型的功劳。  
出租车停在街角，司机搭着方向盘说了两句话，艾亚哥斯什么也没听懂，但仍然装模作样地稳稳点头。以一个旅行者的经验来看，出门在外最忌讳被人一眼看破异乡人的身份，尽管米诺斯多次对北欧人的诚信与平等观念赞不绝口，艾亚哥斯也不愿轻易舍弃这一份旅者的谨慎，以至于被对方毫不留情地回击：在挪威，要是你无论如何不想被发现不会讲当地语，就表现成一个待人冷漠的社交恐惧症患者，再不济，索性装成哑巴。艾亚哥斯一口“呸”了回去。  
艾亚哥斯就在这里下车，从后备箱拿出自己的行李，沿街走了几百米，看见背着双肩包的银发青年站在路边。阳光穿透层层树叶，在青年身上落下斑驳的光点，垂落肩膀的发丝遮挡住小半张侧脸，漆黑的数据线混在其中成了一缕挑染过的色彩，另一头连接着手掌里的小巧随身听。  
“路尼？”艾亚哥斯没有被这位青年与狮鹫兽相似的发色所欺骗，他一眼认出了天贵星引以为傲的得意副手：路尼现在这样规规矩矩背着双肩包，戴着耳机一脸专注的表情，简直和当时身穿法官长袍，坐在第一狱高台上翻阅生死名录时如出一辙。  
“是艾亚哥斯大人，您到了。”路尼听见声音，从善如流地关闭随身听，转身说话前不忘摘掉耳机，然后把耳机线折叠缠绕得整整齐齐后放进收纳盒里，“学长去取成绩单了，让我先来接您。”  
“好啊，谢谢你，辛苦了。”艾亚哥斯在心里感慨着，即使出了冥界路尼还是逃不过给米诺斯使唤的命运，对天英星的业务能力赞扬一番，随后才忽地意识到有哪里不对，“等一下，‘学长’？谁是你的学长？米诺斯？”  
路尼“啊”了一下，正要回答，就见话题中的当事人朝他们迎面走来。米诺斯手拿着一个文件夹踏过深青色的鹅卵石小径，走到两人面前，亲自回答了艾亚哥斯的疑问。  
“就是这样。路尼小我两届，而且是同系。”他拿文件夹拍了拍艾亚哥斯的肩膀，对应邀远道而来的战友表示欢迎，“我之前没有提过吗？”  
而艾亚哥斯忽略掉最后那句无意义的反问，关心起另外一件事：“原来你们之前就认识？”  
“哦、那倒不是。我只在优秀学生表彰名单上见过他的名字。”  
“我们还在滑雪爱好者协会的招新现场见过面。”路尼补充道，“虽然我最后报名了古典音乐鉴赏研究会。”  
艾亚哥斯没什么感情地赞叹一声，几乎是立刻想起了路尼衣兜里的随身听，对他的社团选择表示了理解。后来有一次，他找到机会询问了路尼当时聚精会神地在听什么音乐，《安妮特拉之舞》还是《索尔维格之歌》，结果得到一个意料之外的答案：法理学课程录音。

米诺斯的室友回家休假，于是艾亚哥斯在这两天获得了借住公寓的机会。路尼的课表满满当当，哪怕是法定节假日也无暇陪伴另两个悠闲的前上司。于是当晚，艾亚哥斯和米诺斯点了份外卖披萨，边吃边看电视上播报的晚间新闻，开始天气预报的时候，米诺斯想起了自己邀请艾亚哥斯来奥斯陆的最初目的，特别指着屏幕里机关枪一样突突突说着句子的女主持人要对方认真听。  
“明天我们去城市里观光，到时候你可以自己体会。”米诺斯说，见对方没理会，干脆把话题转到他身上，“等到暑假路尼有空，就轮到你带我们去尼泊尔旅游了——你说我要不要问问拉达曼提斯？虽然我猜他不会来。”  
在这个问题上艾亚哥斯完全同意，并且认为如果有可能，他自己也不想与米诺斯同路旅行。  
“尼泊尔没什么好玩的。加德满都更是。”他打了个哈欠，把空瓶丢进垃圾桶，“更何况我很久没有回去过，也许早就不一样了。”  
他并没有说谎，家乡的概念在艾亚哥斯心中似乎已经难以与现实中的某个存在相联系了。前一次踏上那片土地还是在大学后的第一个长假，艾亚哥斯带着现在仍在手边的那只手提箱回到加德满都深巷里的院落，但那显然不是一段愉快的回忆。在此之后，直到他踩上黄泉比良坂漆黑的焦土，也再没有回过故乡。也许就是从那时开始，加德满都的印象在他的脑海中渐渐变得破碎、模糊，而记忆中的人则一个一个远去，最后被一场他触摸不到的洪水尽数吞没。  
哪怕现如今圣战终结，艾亚哥斯也不曾产生过回去看看的念头。离开海因斯坦城的那个黄昏里，他面对着迟暮的阳光却仍觉得刺眼。艾亚哥斯没有打算去往任何地方，只在短暂的权衡过后决定将第一站定为学校。在他无故缺席的这数个月里，或许同学和老师已经把寻人启事张贴到了校园的各个角落，甚至他的行踪可能已经成了当地警局档案中的一桩悬案。然而房东与同居人充满善意地选择封存艾亚哥斯的屋子，不再出售、不再供他人使用，让所有的一切都保持在他离开前的样子，怀抱希望静静等待某天他的归来。  
艾亚哥斯趁着夜色翻窗钻进自己租住过的房间，床单、家具和地板的表面上都蒙了一层厚厚的灰尘。他取走了自己的钱夹，纸钞、卡片和证件一样不少；紧接着是几套衣物，一概装进那只第一次伴随他返回故乡的手提箱；最后，当艾亚哥斯打开第一层抽屉，泛黄起皱的纸张映入眼帘。他站在空荡荡的房间中央，目视着墙壁上已不再走动的挂钟指针，在漫无边际的黑暗里伸手，取走了一张无效的机票、一张过时的报纸和一叠旧日的书信。  
之后，他连夜赶到火车站，乘上最近的一班列车出城，甚至没有来得及看一眼目的地。

“你竟真的完全没有回去过？”米诺斯感叹般地咋舌，双手环胸，站在门边看艾亚哥斯收拾行李，“这可太怂了，艾亚哥斯。你至少还在意那些家人，还有住在隔壁的女孩——我还记得她的名字呢，能让你魂牵梦绕的，一定是朵绝美的‘小紫罗兰’。”  
银发青年一本正经的评价收获了对方狠厉的瞪视，米诺斯赶紧举起双手做出投降的姿势，表示自己不该胡乱插嘴他人的感情生活——尤其是，这似乎还是一段尚未开始的感情，凄美且悲伤。米诺斯至今还记得清清楚楚，天雄星刚到冥界的那几天里总出现在第一狱，在路尼查阅卷宗文档的时候就凑上去交谈两句，难免叫人心生好奇。可过了一阵子，审判庭里又看不见艾亚哥斯的身影了。天贵星摸着下巴去询问自己的副官，路尼倒也如实交代，说艾亚哥斯似乎有意让他帮忙从最近的死者名录里注意几个名字，可没等天英星应下这差事，倒是艾亚哥斯自己反悔了。  
“他的家乡不久前遭遇了洪水，我想是这个原因。”路尼说完，又叮嘱上司不要泄露出去，因为艾亚哥斯就是这么叮嘱他的。  
米诺斯点头，又摸着下巴走开了。当时，从迦楼罗那说了一半的名单里，唯一吐字清清楚楚的就是“小紫罗兰”。  
“其实路尼后来帮你查过了，通过第一狱的亡灵里……”  
“你有完没完？”迦楼罗“啪嗒”一下合上手提箱，抬腿一脚踹到角落里，面色烦躁。  
米诺斯的后半句被打断，他摊了摊手。沉默片晌，他极为沉痛地叹了口气，语重心长地说：“看在我们交情的份上，奉劝你，兄弟，让自己过得舒坦一点。”

天贵星的确是有资格说出这句劝告的，因为他自身就无时无刻不将“舒坦”一词践行到底，无论当初在冥界还是如今在大地上。米诺斯永远懂得如何以最轻松的方式获得最想要的结果，他决不会像拉达曼提斯那样凡事追求完美，但也始终能够维持在不出差错的限度之上。就好像那张被收在文件夹里的成绩单，每一科目都稳稳徘徊在优秀线上的三分之内。倘若付出更多，他当然可以收获更多，但没必要，不如拿多出来的时间做喜欢的事——或者按米诺斯自己所言，去“让自己过得舒坦一点”。  
“我很舒坦。”艾亚哥斯沉默一下，然后朝对面翻过去一个白眼，只是米诺斯恰巧在低头铺床，没有接收到这份恶意，“我趁早做出了正确的决定，在你辛苦准备毕业论文答辩的时候，我早就悠闲自在地绕了半圈欧洲。”  
“悠闲自在和漫无目标不一样，和竭力逃避更不一样。”  
米诺斯“哗啦”一下抖开被子，回答得轻描淡写，但言辞之犀利、事实之准确让艾亚哥斯顿时张口结舌。  
过去像是一张结实的网，从他的头顶上罩下来，把肉身与灵魂统统分割成两半：一半凝视着地狱的尽头，另一半听见倾泻而下的山洪与洗劫城镇的暴雨。他正想得出神，耳边骤然响起一阵狂风的呼啸，米诺斯走过去关上窗，说“半夜或许有雨”。  
艾亚哥斯瞥向自己的手提箱，终于从脑海中翻找出了一段赤红色的记忆：它属于家宅厚重的樟木大门，或许也属于邻居家女孩最爱穿的一套纱丽。  
于是他深吸了一口气，对正转过身来的狮鹫兽恶狠狠地开口：“米诺斯，你就不能委婉点吗？”

艾亚哥斯的奥斯陆观光计划胎死腹中，米诺斯甚至没有来得及为他在蒙克博物馆前留下一张相片，因为天雄星在前一天晚上便自行决定了接下来的行程：他买了回加德满都的机票，第二天中午出发，途中要转机两次，历经超过三十个小时。  
路尼听说了之后也抽空一起到机场为他送行，并对这一次的招待不周表示了万分的遗憾。  
“没关系，放假之后我们就去尼泊尔找你。”米诺斯耸了耸肩，丝毫不为这短暂的分别感到伤感。说完，他还颇具暗示性地给了艾亚哥斯一个眼神：希望到时候你已经搞定了你的“小紫罗兰”。  
“定下时间后告诉我一声，不然我说不定去其它地方了。”艾亚哥斯假装没有看懂，“还有，如果你叫了拉达曼提斯，如果他真的同意了——也告诉我一声。”他特地补充道。  
米诺斯挥了挥手，看着青年的背影消失在安检口：等他下一次带着那只手提箱走上加德满都的街头，沿着与少年时代相反的路深入小巷，也许两旁仍是湿婆与释迦牟尼的庙宇，猴群越过墙顶、天空现出一轮日晕。  
他又将看见深红的樟木门，以及深红的女孩。  
“旅途顺利。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 艾亚邻居女孩=“小紫罗兰”=拜奥雷特，鉴于拜姐没在无印里出场所以就只是暗示一下，重名还是转世还是别的什么随意脑补即可  
关于三巨头的私设，在我想象中这三个人里没有穷的。拉达和大米那种标准的体面人不提，艾亚大概是来自传统保守的古老大家族，地主家的孩子x接触了一些外来事物之后觉得待家里太无聊就出去读书的先进青年（bushi（所以这样来看是两个资产阶级+一个封建地主阶级的组合，果然是要打倒消灭的敌人xxx  
战后他们仨只有拉达加倍好好学习，大米依靠聪明才智混过去了，艾亚在线为各位表演退学操作，挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩（？


End file.
